Getting The Best
by AcklesAddict1
Summary: Dean sleeps with a girl and afterwards she tells him he was 'the second best' she ever had. how will he cope and how will he react when he finds out that the 'numero uno' is his own little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Autors note: **Hi, I'm new here onf . A friend of mine, who knows I love to write, told me that I should subscribe here. I have a lot of stories published on but she told me that I could get more exposure here, so here I am.

The thing is, I noticed that this is strictly Sam/Dean and most of my stuff is Jensen/ Jared so I only have a few stories that qualify for this site. Another thing is, is that all my stories are NC17, which is a rating that is not allowed on and this means that I'm gonna have to edit all my chapters into R rated chapters.

So I'm sporting the First two chapters of a couple of Sam/Dean stories here and see what'll happen. So if you like it and think I should continue, I would apreciate it if you would let me know.

If you are interested in more stories and aren't solely fixated on Sam/Dean but also like reading Jensen/Jared you can check out my stories at /archive.

I do want to warn people, I write strictly slash and my main pairings are always Sam/Dean or Jared/Jensen, if you go to my /archive penname (which is AcklesAddict) you will find slash stories and all of them are rated NC17, that means they have excplicit sexual content. If this squicks you, then you should not go there.

Since I enjoy writing for people I did want to try it here, so if you like it, drop me a line and I'll post some more, but if you want the scoop and don't mind NC17, then go to the s-d page because my stories will 'premiere' by lack of a better word, on that site.

Thank you for reading and (hopefully :P) reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy my stories.

Lots of Love, AcklesAddict.

Chapter 1 of Getting The Best:

Dean turned onto his back and tugged the condom of his fast deflating cock "fuck" he muttered as he threw the used rubber in the general direction of the motel trash can.

The girl, she had said her name was Lexa, chuckled huskily and cuddled up to him "that was amazing" she said as she rested her flushed cheek on his chest.

Dean smiled smugly "yup" he said confident "that was fucking amazing" and he pulled the sheets up to his waist.

Lexa got up out of the bed "I" she said and paused for a moment "am going to take a shower" and she winked at him "you get your breath back, ok handsome" and she disappeared into the bathroom of the dingy motel.

Dean smiled to himself, he had picked Lexa up in one of the bars, they had been in this town for almost a week to solve a ghost problem and he had felt like he needed to wind down.

The hunt had taken a bit longer since the victim had been cremated and they had been having trouble finding the remains that tied the ghost to the house.

Eventually they had found it, a hairbrush that still had some hair in it, it had been hidden in a box on the attic of the old house.

It had been a bitch to find it and all his muscles had ached after they were done, he had left Sam in their room and went for a drink in a nearby bar.

That's where he had met Lexa, she was gorgeous and was in for a little fun, he had taken her back to the same motel he and Sam were staying at but rented a separate room.

After the hunt Sam had gone back to their room, he had wanted to go to sleep, Dean had been fine with that so he left his brother to go hunt for some company.

Dean sighed as he thought about Sam, he loved his brother to death but the boy could be a kill joy like nothing else.

Also, Sam was as vanilla as possible so usually Dean opted to go by himself in search of company, Sam just sat there and drank a few beers before going home, like he said, vanilla.

Dean smirked as he heard the shower run, Lexa had been great fun, she had a banging body and a smart mouth, that he had found out was good for more that just making snippy remarks.

He got up out of the bed and decided to join Lexa in the shower, he knocked on the door just to be sure that she was ok with it.

when he heard her cheery voice call him in he stepped into the steam "want some company?" he asked as he drew back the shower curtain.

She smiled and nodded "sure, sexy" she teased and stepped back to make some room for him in the small shower.

Dean smirked and got in, his hands reaching for the soap and shampoo, he washed himself and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on his skin.

He gently washed Lexa's hair and soaped her up "you live here?" he asked as he rinsed the suds from her hair.

She nodded her head and ran her hands through her wet hair to get rid of the soap on her scalp "born and raised" she said "I work at a local diner".

Dean got out of the shower and grabbed two towels "that's nice" he said as he dried himself off and walked back into the room to grab his clothes.

He didn't really like getting back into his dirty clothes, but he figured he'd only be in them shortly, he would go back so Sam's and his room and change into clean ones.

He grabbed his wallet and the keys of the Impala "I had fun, Lexa" he said "maybe I could have your number.... and when I pass into town again, maybe we could hook up" and he paused "If you're not busy, anyway".

Lexa smiled and nodded her head "sure" she said and she recited her number so he could enter it into his cell phone.

"Thanks" he said and kissed her cheek "I promise to call if I'm ever in the neighbourhood again".

She kissed his mouth and ran her hand through his short hair "I hope you'll remember that when you pass through town" she said and walked him to the door of the room.

Dean opened the door and stepped out into the dark night "promise" he said and brushed his fingers down her arm.

"Hey" She called as he walked towards Sam and his room, that was around the corner from the room he had rented for them.

He had done this on purpose, incase she was a nut and followed him to his room or something, he turned his head and tilted his chin "what?" he asked.

She smiled and stepped back into the room "that was the second best sex I've ever had in my life, thanks Dean" and she closed the door behind her.

Dean smirked smugly and walked back to his own room, he turned the key and opened the door and was greeted by a half naked Sam who just emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey man" Sam said in that familiar rumbling voice and he walked over to his bag, pulling out a pair of clean boxers and a shirt.

Dean swallowed as he watched his brother drop his towel and step into his shorts, he got a short but glorious glimpse of his brothers nice ass.

Sam had always been beautiful, even as a child he had turned heads, with that strong jaw and cat like eyes he had caught the attention of a lot of girls.

Dean cleared his throat to cover up for the groan that threatened to spill as Sam bent down to place his shampoo back in his duffel "have fun?" Sam asked as he turned to Dean.

Dean took a moment to take in Sam's well defined chest, another part of his brother that was just incredibly gorgeous.

He wasn't lusting after Sam or anything, no, he was just objectively judging another man's physique "yeah, found a girl, total vixen in the sack" he said to alleviate the tension in the room.

Sam chuckled and pulled the shirt over his head, and for a moment Dean was disappointed that the delicious view was covered by the dark fabric of the shirt.

Dean sat down on his bed and toed off his boots "you should've been there man" he said as he pulled off his pants "lot's of hot girls there tonight" and his shirt followed.

He switched his boxers for a clean pair and pulled a clean shirt over his head "so, you scope out our next gig yet?" he asked.

Sam handed him a printed out page "possible vampire nest in Oregon" he said "people with holes in their necks, cattle mutilations... figured we'd take a look" he said.

The older brother nodded and slipped his legs between the sheets and turned on the TV "was surprised to see you up, Sammy" he said "figured you'd be dead asleep by now".

Sam chuckled and shook his head "couldn't sleep" he confessed and got into bed "but I think it's catching up to me right now" and he yawned widely.

Dean chuckled and flipped the channel, the watched some tell sell commercial until Dean's eyes were sagging just as much as Sam's and Dean turned off the television.

They crawled under the sheets and Sam turned off the light "night, Dean" he said as he turned onto his side.

Dean smiled into the dark and rolled over on his stomach "night, Sammy" he said and he closed his eyes.

Dean slumbered for a moment but he couldn't really get to sleep, the suddenly he turned and sat up straight in bed "second best" he exclaimed "what the hell!".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dean was sitting on the bed staring at his phone, Lexa's name on the screen.

He had called her a few times but she had never picked up "Hey, man" Sam said as he walked into the room, carrying two coffees and a box of doughnuts.

Dean looked up, it had been a week since they had left Lexa's town in their rear view mirror and he was wrecking his brain with what she had said.

For some reason it hadn't gotten through to him until he was lying in his bed and was about to go to sleep.

He also figured that walking in on his half naked brother had screwed with his head so he couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Hey" he replied to Sam "thanks" and he took the hot coffee his brother offered him, he watched as Sam sank down onto his bed and softly blew the hot liquid to cool it down to drinking temperature.

Dean swallowed hard as he saw his brothers soft pink lips for a small 'o' shape and blow across the cup.

He knew it was wrong to feel this way about your baby brother but Dean couldn't help it, he and Sam had always been close.

He never felt this way about Sam when they were younger, yes he always knew his brother had been handsome and smart but it wasn't until after the woman in white that he had noticed his brother in a completely different manner.

Sam had grown up at college, Sam had turned from an awkward lanky teenager into a self assured and confident young man.

The first time Dean had feeling's for Sam that he shouldn't have was at Lake Manitoc, when they had gotten out of the water he had noticed the way Sam's clothes clung to his body and the way the muscles rippled underneath the wet fabric.

It had gone from bad to worse, Seeing Sam half naked had almost stopped him from pulling the powder prank on his brother.

When Sam had emerged from the shower Dean could see for the first time how grown his little brother was, he was all muscles and soft tanned skin, not an ounce of fat.

Then there was the strange feeling in his stomach when he had seen Sam kiss Sarah, this burning hot pain in his stomach and the sudden wish to trade places with the girl.

"Dude" Dean jumped when he felt Sam's large hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly in the strained muscle "you ok, you've been zoning out for the past few minutes".

Dean tilted his head up and smirked at his brother "sorry man" he said "it's just... when you go into 'preach mode' I tend to tune out".

In reality Dean loved it when Sam went on and on about a case, loved to see his brother pace the room, those soft lips forming word after word.

He got off the bad and grabbed his duffel "let's blow this town" he said as he walked out to the car.

Sam followed his and dumped his duffel in the back next to Dean's "are you sure you're ok, man?" he asked "you've been kinda off for the past week, does it have something to do with that chick you fucked a few towns back?".

Dean's head shot up and he remembered her last words 'second best' he growled and slipped behind the wheel of his beloved car "just something she said, man" he said "nothing serious, and nothing to be worried about".

Sam settled in beside him and turned on the radio "what she say?" he asked "name was Lexa, right?".

Dean nodded "yeah, she was hot, great lay to.... but" and he paused for a moment, not sure he wanted to tell his little brother what she had said to him.

Sam slapped him on the shoulder "come on, man, spill" he said "this has got your boxers in a twist for the past week".

The rumble of the Impala's engine cut through Sam's words and Dean smiled, taking a moment to enjoy the power of the car "after we fucked" and he looked over at Sam "she told me I was the second best sex she had ever had".

Sam smiled "way to go, big brother" he teased "second best, nice".

Dean scowled "no, man" he said as he pulled onto the interstate "that means that there was a guy who was better than me.... a guy who she actually thinks so good that she mentions him to her other.... conquests".

A chuckle came from beside him and he frowned at his brother "dude, my reputation is ruined" he said as he slapped Sam on the arm.

Sam just kept chuckling "well then you gotta find out who it is, set your mind at ease".

Dean looked at the road and stayed silent "maybe" he said after a while, but Sam had fallen asleep, the rumble of the engine had soothed him into a slumber.

He pulled over at the next gas station and woke Sam up "gonna take a leak" he said "go pay for the gas and get some food, ok?".

Sam nodded and opened the car door, he got out and made his way to the small store.

He glance back once, so watch Dean disappear behind a shed that led to the bathrooms and he walked into the store.

He grabbed some drinks and a couple of sandwiches to go, he paid for the gas and grabbed a couple of candy bars for him and Dean.

He thanked the clerk and walked back outside, noticing Dean leaning against the shed, his phone in his hand and walked back to the car, placing his purchases in the car.

Dean stared at his phone, his thumb paused over the 'call' button and Lexa's name lit up in the screen.

Her words kept spinning in his head and for some reason it was driving him insane, he knew there had to be some girls that didn't think he was the best sex of their lives but this girl actually took the effort to tell him that he wasn't.

He looked at the car and smiled as he saw Sam bending over to grab something form inside, admiring the view of his brothers ass.

Sam had a nice ass, tight and muscular and though he hadn't seen Sam naked since they were kids, he knew Sam had to be well endowed since the young man wore tight jeans all the time.

He glanced back to his cell, closed his eyes and pressed the call button.

The phone rang and after three times it was picked up "hello?" a soft feminine voice on the other end welcomed him.

He smirked to himself "Hi, Lexa?" he asked as he crossed his legs in front of him "It's Dean, from last week?".

He heard a chuckled "Dean, yeah, I remember you" she said and he heard shuffling on the other end "so... are you in town again?".

"No" he replied "and I'm sorry for bothering you" he watched as Sam sat down in the car, drinking from a bottle of water, he watched his brothers throat work and those pink lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

"That's ok" she said "I was kind of hoping you would call.... though I wished you were in the area".

He chuckled and shook his head "me too" he said "but the reason I'm calling" and he paused for a moment "is because I wanted to ask you something".

"Really" she teased playfully "and how may I help you, kind sir" and she chuckled softly through the phone.

Dean hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling like a moron because he was about to ask a girl who it exactly was that was better in bed then he was.

"Well" He started "when we said goodbye, you said something that piqued my curiosity" he explained and he scratched the back of his neck, looking ashamed even though she couldn't see his face.

"Something I said?" and he could practically hear the smile in her voice and he chuckled "yeah, and I have the feeling you know exactly what I'm talking about".

Another chuckle and Dean smiled "yeah" she said "I have a vague idea what you are talking about".

"Good" he said and uncrossed his legs "then maybe you wouldn't mind telling me who".

"Who.... what" she teased and he smiled "you know exactly what, Lexa" and his eyes slid back to Sam, who's head was leaning back against the seat, his lips moving to the song on the radio.

After a small pause he caved "you told me I was the second best..... I want to know who's at the top of your list".

There was a long silence on the other end and then a sigh, she told him who it was and he went silent "Dean, you there?" she asked.

Dean thanked her and shut his phone, he turned and looked at his brother.

The older man's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, Sam Winchester, she had said that the best sex she ever had... was with a man named Sam Winchester.

Dean felt his blood start to heat and a full body flush come on as he watched his, presumed vanilla, baby brother.

He started walking to the car.... it couldn't be, she had to be kidding, she had found out that he was there with another guy and now she was playing him..... only, she hadn't known his last name, or where he was staying.

**Autors note: **Thank you all for reading these First two chapters of my story, these have been rated R, or M by , and have had no editing, however, if I do continue to post here the chapters will have to be editid by me sice I write NC17.

If you like the story, but don't like NC17, drop me a line and I'll continue to post the story here as rated M. if you want to continue to read the NC17 version, go to /archive and look for author AcklesAddict, you will find all of my Sam/Dean as well as my Jensen/Jared stories posted there (the NC17 versions).

Sinful Desire also has more stories that you might like and they are categorized by pairing, you can choose either the Sam/Dean fandom or the Jensen/Jared fandom, all stories are properly rated with the apropriate warnings.

Thanks for everything.

Lots of Love, AcklesAddict


End file.
